Something That Once Belong To Me
by Recode
Summary: Max and Logan had a big fight that led to unexpected confessions...(M/L) [RE-EDITED & REPOSTED]


**Tittle:** Something That Once Belonged To Me  
**Author:** Angel Cale (http://www.celestial-angel.net)  
**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel isn't mine, whatsoever… (Wish it is *SIGH*) The song used in this fic is Plus One's 'Last Flight Out'.  
**A/N:** I'm kinda stuck in the final chapter of **Autumn, Cold Autumn **so I'm posting this. This is a lazy fic so there are lots and lots and lots of grammatical errors but… Hey as long as you can still understand it~_~ Reviews and flames are highly appreciated.  
**P/S**: Please have a look at my lil' **Max/Logan shrine** at http://www.celestial-angel.net/destiny and my new **DA phpBB** at http://www.celestial-angel.net/board . Thanx!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

   _It's over… _

   Max lied on her sofa, holding the Bast statue Logan gave her sometimes ago. She smiled a bitter smile, remembering the fateful day wherein they first met. She seemed to recall how the became closer each day but now… Everything was over. Last night, they had a big fight where they yelled at each other and Max spitted the truth of her heart on his face only to make it worst…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Why the hell did you disconnect the phone line? I was expecting an important call from my informant regarding a drug dealing that involves influential government officers. Look what you've done. They are probably gone by now!" Logan yelled at the top of his voice.

   "You were having a high fever yesterday plus you didn't get enough sleep. I disconnected the line so that you can rest and that's all. You should thank me, Logan!"

   "Thank you for what? Ruining my works? To hell with it! I never asked you to do that!"

   "Why can't you understand? I was worried about you! You were working too hard since last week."

   "That's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?!"

   "I care about you because I love you, can you see?!" She was shocked at what she just said and she could see he was too. For a moment, none of them said anything. Then Logan turned around and wheeled himself away from her. "Don't say things you don't know just to make me feel better. Leave me alone."

   "But Logan…"

   "I don't ever want to see you again so now LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!"

   She gave in. Storming out of his penthouse, she was aware of the hot tears that were streaming down her face. Only that he didn't see them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   A single tear slid down her cheek. She had been crying since the moment he told her to go away. She was sad when he said he never wanted to see her again but she was even more depressed at the fact that he didn't believe that she loved him. The memories stung like a bitch! Holding the Bast statue close to her, she started crying again until…

   KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

   Someone was tapping the door. 'Must be OC," she thought. Wiping her tears, she steadied herself and headed for the door. Her left hand was still holding the shiny statue. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened. A mixture of shock, sadness and depression hit her hard. There, in front of her very eyes, sitting on a wheelchair, was Logan Cale. His hair was a mess and he didn't wear his glasses. 

   "Hey," she tried to smile but to no avail. Just looking down at him took her breath away. Didn't he say he never wanted to see her again? Why was he there? He looked so serious, and that scared the hell outta her. "Can I help you with anything?"

   Emotionless, he replied, "I'm here to take back something that once belonged to me." She frowned in confusion. Then a realization hit her. _The Bast statue_… Blinking back a tear, she handed him the statue she was holding. "Here."

   Logan reached out his hand. To her surprise, he didn't reach for the statue but grabbed her hand instead. Pulling her down onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tight that she could barely breathe. "No, not the statue," he began. "It's you…" She was confused, but let him speaks. "I was so scared when you said you love me. Scared that it was only a dream and when I wake up, we'll be far from each other again. I was scared to get my hopes up because we are so different from each other. I'm just a man in this wheelchair but you can do whatever you want to at ease. When I said I don't ever want to see you again, I felt the half of me dying. It hurt so much… It hurt so much because I love you way too much."

   At this point, tears started streaming down Max's cheeks. She returned his hug and said between sobs. "I love you, Logan. I always have. You have to believe. I didn't say that out of pity or anything. I really love you…"

   "I'm so sorry, Max. I can't lose you over something so simple like that. Please come back to me. Please give me back something that once belonged to me. I love you."

   More tears streamed down her face but it's differed from the last time she cried. Only now that Logan was there to kiss her tears away. Somewhere within Logan's heart, he started humming a pre-pulse song, hoping she would hear it…

_I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show  
I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
That I'll never stop_

I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out

_I'm afraid that you will leave  
As my secrets have been revealed  
In my dreams you'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now  
I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
That I'll never stop_

__

I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out

_I cannot hold back the truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
Although it's hard  
And scares me so  
A life without you scares me more_

__

I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out

  
==== **FIN** ====


End file.
